Mikan & Natsume’s Paper, Rewritten
by xRaiMoonsAbyss
Summary: As requested by many, a story out of Mikan and Natsume's paper. R&R CHAPTER 9 NOW UP! COMPLETE!
1. Given An Assignment

Discalimer: No, I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters, and am in no way associated with the creator.

Me: I may decide to put in a new character later on, we'll see though

Warning: Some characters may end up being OOC, but I had to make it that way to make the story flow well, and it also makes it interesting. Oh yeah, and to those of you who read Mikan's Paper and Natsume's Paper, I changed their writing so, yea, R&R.

I also included some papers from other people!

**Mikan & Natsume's Paper, Rewritten**

Chapter 1 - Given An Assignment

"Hello my lovely students!" Narumi said walking into the classroom. He was wearing another one of his strange get ups.

"What do you want?" The class asked all together.

"Well excuse me, I am offended. I can't come by once in a while to say hello to my lovely class?" Narumi asked.

"You're being suspicious Naru-Naru..." Mikan replied.

"Suspicious? My dear Mikan, I assure you, I'm anything but that."

"Mhm, sure." the class chanted in unison.

"Give us a reason to believe you." Natsume offered, looking up from his manga.

"Well, I am your teacher. That's one pretty good reason if I do say so myself."

Narumi defended.

"Sure, we're gonna trust you because you're the teacher that barely comes to class to teach us, and wears gay outfits. That's a real good reason to trust you." replied Natsume.

"Aside from me being degraded in the class I teach, let's get down to business."

"Naru-Naru, you just proved our point." Mikan said, looking straight at him.

"...Okay class. Today I have an assignment that you must put your heart and soul into, that must be thought over a bunch of times and that-

"He wants us to write 10 lines about the person we treasure most!" Koko yelled out, obviously enough, he had read Narumi's mind. And for the sake of the students, went straight to the point.

"..." Silence.

-----------------------------------------End of chappy 1

Sorry it's really short, I had to stop it here for anticipation, eagerness, and other purposes. Well, stay tuned for chapter 2!


	2. A Rival

Me: Thanks to all who reviewed!

Natsume: Yea, thanks. Now she feels like writing more...

Mikan: Have a great New Years minna-san!

Hizashi: I'm being introduced in this chapter!

Me: Hizashi, disclaimer...

Hizashi: Oh yeah, Moon'sEclipse doesn't own Gakuen Alice! But she does own me!

----------------------------Chapter 2: A Rival

Narumi had left the class, and expected them to hand in their papers by the end of the day. Practically all the girls knew who they were gonna right about. Well, all except Mikan, Hotaru, Nanako, and Anna. They were just staring at all the fangirls crowd together to make the 'oh so perfect paper'. The girls were hoping that with the paper they wrote, their 'loves' would realize they'd feel the same way. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

"Class, stop for a second!" Narumi declared as he walked in.

"NO!" the crazed fangirls yelled.

"Well, if you don't stop, how will you get to know me?" A boy with piercing scarlet eyes, and amber-ash hair asked politely.

"KYAAAAAA!" the fangirls shrieked. As the boy scanned the room, his eyes fell upon the little brunette who was talking with Hotaru.

"Eh, Mikan-chan? Hotaru-chan?" he asked. Hotaru and Mikan looked up and saw the familiar face of their childhood friend.

"Hizashi-nii?" they asked in unison. (They call him that because they think of him as a brother, even though he may not think of them as little sisters).

"Well, it seems as though two of my students are already familiar with you." Narumi said. "Care to introduce him, Hotaru-chan? Mikan-chan?"

"Hai." Mikan and Hotaru answered. "This is, Hizashi Yume."

"Pleasure to be acquainted with you." Hizashi stated bowing a bit.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" the fangirls yelled again.

"I decided to extend the due date for the paper. Since Hizashi is new, I'd like him to do the assignment as well. But in order for him to know his true cherished one, he must get to know all of you. So, your papers are now due in 2 weeks." Narumi said.

"Hai." the class responded. Then, the bell rang.

"Make sure to get to know Hizashi, class dismissed!" Narumi said. But before he even finished his sentence, the class was gone.

----------------------------In The Hallway

"Natsume, who are you going to write your paper about?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Like I'd tell you." Natsume replied.

"Hmph." Mikan sad as she puffed her cheeks.

"Oi, Mikan!" Hizashi yelled from behind.

"Hai?" Mikan asked.

"Who's this?" Natsume asked.

"Well, if you were actually paying attention in class for once you'd know tha-

"Hizashi Yume, pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

"Hn." Natsume replied as he walked away.

"Ne, don't walk away like that!" Mikan yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do ichigo gara." replied Natsume as he smirked.

"PERVERT!!!!!" she yelled.

Natsume looked back to see the two laughing as they talked. He wasn't liking this one bit.

----------------------------End chapter 2

So what are your opinions on Hizashi, good? Bad? Neutral?

Well, does anyone knoe what his full-name means. It's in Japanese, so, yeah. REVIEW!


	3. Hizashi Yume: The Unknown Past

Me: This chapter is mostly about Hizashi Yume, you know, his backround, personality, blah, blah, all that stuff.

Hizashi: Moon'sEclipse doesn't and never will own Gakuen Alice :p!

----------------------------Chapter 3: Hizashi Yume; The Unknown Past

He was and always has been, Hizashi Yume. A boy with amber ash hair, and scarlet eyes. Yep, he's an odd one. At first, not many payed attention to him. And at first, he didn't want anyone to pay attention to him. He felt that being with people wasn't a need, it was a want. And for all he cared, he didn't want any of them, none what so ever. He felt that they were just dirty, vile creatures that only did things that benefited themselves. He thought that all humans around him were tricky, deceitful, lying things. That's why he separated himself from them. Why he chose to detach himself from their world.

But, of course, that was before he met little Ms. Mikan Sakura, and Ms. Imai Hotaru. They were the only to people that he ever communicated and interacted with. He felt happy around them. And he never wanted to let the feeling end.

Gradually, he started talking with other people in the school. He began making plenty of friends. He opened up to them. Something he thought he'd never do. Girls began following him everywhere he went (stalkers!!!!!), and he had his own fan clubs (Hizashi obsessed!!!).

His personality began changing all in all. He wasn't so caught up in his own world anymore. For once, other people mattered to him. He would laugh with others, cry with others, he'd begin having all these emotions that he never thought he had.

Hizashi became a leader to them. He was intellectual, open minded, and fun. Whenever there was trouble, he'd help overcome it. He thought things over with different case scenarios (smarty... but don't worry, I won't let him be as smart as Natsume :p). Hizashi was important to them, and they were to him. He couldn't even imagine why he'd detest these things in the past.

--------------------Flashback timez!

He remembered the first day he met Mikan and Hotaru.

_They were playing in the yard and he was sitting on the front steps watching them. He would've been sleeping, but they were yelling, giggling, and being really loud. So he decided to wake and see what could possibly be so much fun that they'd be so loud as to awake him. And to his surprise, they were chasing each other. A simple thing as chasing each other would cause them to make so much ruckus. So he continued watching the two play. He laughed quite a bit of times when Mikan started running away like a crazy person when Hotaru took out this contraption that shot things out (the baka gun!), then hit Mikan in the head._

_He found it hard to believe that he'd be laughing at such a sight. But he couldn't help himself they were being absolutely amusing. He started cracking up a while later, and found the two girls around him when he wouldn't stop, asking if he was ok. He answered yes, then asked if he could play with them. They were delighted, and played tag with him. Hizashi smiled as if there was no tomorrow. He is what he is now, because two certain girls came into his life and changed him. Sure one was a dense idiot, and the other was an insane inventor, but he was just fine with that. Because they made him feel at home. _

Hizashi came to be, with the help of friends. Everybody needs friends, ne?

-------------------------------------End chapter 3

Well, people wanted to know a bit about Hizashi, so here's a lil recap on his childhood with Mikan and Hotaru. Well, I think chapter 4 should be up soon. So please continue reading minna-san!

Hizashi: I'M A GOD!!!!!!!

Me: cheh, sure you are. You would never exist if I didn't come up with you. So I am your master/lord/whatever. So address me properly!

Hizashi: You are god-like with your god complex mi lord... :-(


	4. A Party? Time To Get prepared!

Me: Chapter 4 is up especially for New Years!

Mikan: Happy New Years!

Ruka: Moon'sEclipse does not own Gakuen Alice, but she does own Hizashi.

-----------------------Chapter 4: A Party? Time To Get Prepared!

"Class, I think we should do something fun for New Years tomorrow." said Narumi.

"We're going to have this greeeaaaaat party!!!!!"

"..." silence.

"Is anyone looking forward to this?" Narumi asked.

"..." silence.

Sigh. "Well then, three people will be hosts. Does anyone know who?" And at once, fingers pointed at Natsume, Hizashi, and Mikan.

"..." silence came from the three students who were being surrounded.

"Okay then, it's settled. Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun, and Hizashi-kun will host it!" Narumi said excitedly.

"I never agreed to this." Natsume interrupted.

"Yes but, dear Natsume, majority rules." Narumi told him.

"Come on Natsume, it'll be fun!" Mikan nagged him. She was smiling so brightly, that Natsume couldn't help but accept.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay, Natsume's going to host too! I don't have to be the only one to suffer!" Mikan yelled.

-Sweat drop-

"Mikan-chan, I'm here too ya know." Hizashi said.

"Yea but, you enjoy doing these sort of things Hizashi-nii." Mikan replied.

"Hmmmm, I guess so." Hizashi said again.

"But if Natsume's hosting too, I won't be the only one that doesn't want to host." Mikan yelled out.

-sweat drop-

"Oi, pandas, shut up." Natsume said casually.

"Pervert." Mikan replied. Natsume smirked.

"Anyway class, get ready, tomorrow is going to be a blast! Well, dismissed." said Narumi.

"Yea, yea, whatever." the class said as they walked out.

-----------------------Outside Class

"Oi pandas." Natsume said.

"Nani, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

"Who are _you _writing your paper about?" Natsume asked. He wasn't going to admit it, but it's been bugging him for quite some time now. He thought that since her old friend is here, that she'd write her paper with him as her most cherished one.

"I'm not going to tell you either Natsume! Unless you plan on telling me who you're writing yours about, I will not tell you!" she said smiling.

"Whatever." he replied.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"No reason." he answered.

"Liar." Mikan said.

"Am not, I'm simply doing this for the pleasure of learning, and just out of curiosity." he replied.

"Liar." Mikan said again.

"Prove it." replied Natsume smirking.

"Uh, I, well you see, I ju-

"You can't can you?" he asked.

"No..." she answered. "Can you at least give me hints about who you're writing yours about?"

"No."

"Please!!!!"

"No."

"Pretty please Natsu-kun?" she asked hiding her sly grin. Natsume froze when she said that. And he hid his blush under his bangs. Mikan was about to get her way.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Mikan yelled as she hugged Natsume.

"Fine, if you don't get off, I won't tell you." He said. But he couldn't lie to himself, he was enjoying it. But then, Mikan got off.

"So spill it." Mikan said.

"She's a girl of course. She has long hair. She's dense. And she smiles too much." Natsume said blushing. "I'm done here, bye." he then walked off in another direction.

"I wonder who that could be..." Mikan said as she thought. "Nope, no idea."

---------------------------------End chapter 4

Heheheh, Mikan's abnormally dense. Well Happy New Years!


	5. Hosting A Party!

Me: I know that New Years was yesterday, and this chapter is based on it, but I was a bit busy yesterday and didn't have the time to post this.

Natsume: She apologizes for her stupidity, she can't help it, she was born stupid

Me: Whatever, well anyways, enjoy!

Nanako and Anna: Moon'sElipse does not own Gakuean Alice, but Hizashi is her character.

Mikan: Hope you had a wonderful new years minna-san!

Me: And I'll try to make this chapter longer...

--------------------------Chapter 5: Hosting A Party!

"Why am I here again?" an irritated Natsume asked.

"Yea, well, about that. You heard what Naru-Naru said right?" Mkan asked.

"No in fact I didn't." he answered.

Sigh. "Then just sit there quietly". They were currently in Mikan's room. They being Hizashi, Natsume and, well, Mikan. Why you ask? Here's why.

FLASHBACK...

"_Make sure you three come to class all matched okay!" Narumi said._

"_Yea whatever." Natsume replied._

"_Why do we have to match?" asked Hizashi._

"_Because you three are hosting, our hosts must match!" Narumi explained._

"_Oh..." Hizashi replied._

"_Well anyway, make sure to come dressed well!" Narumi said excitedly._

"_Hai." the three said._

"_Okay then, don't be late." Narumi said as he walked off._

End of flashback...

"Yes, okay, but why am I here?" Natsume asked again.

"Because I want you two to help me decide what I'm going to wear." Mikan explained.

"All you have to do is wear something that is black or white, or both. It's as simple as that." Natsume said.

"Hmmm, then what about this?" Mikan asked as she pulled a black long sleeve dress out of her closet.

"That looks good Mikan." Hizashi told her.

"Yea, it's fine. So can I go?" Natsume asked.

"Okay, see ya guys tomorrow!" Mikan replied.

"Bye Mikan!" Hizashi exclaimed as he walked out the door.

"Yea whatever." Natsume said as he walked out.

"Wait Natsume!" Mikan called out.

"Yea?" Natsume asked.

"Thanks!" Mikan answered. Natsume smirked.

"Welcome usagi-kara." he said as he walked out.

"PERVERT!" Mikan yelled out the door.

"Yea, yea." Natsume replied. "YOUR WELCOME!" he yelled back to her.

--------------------------The Next Day

"Hello class. I see everyone is looking lovely." Narumi said as he looked at the students in his class. The girls were wearing dresses or skirts, and the boys were wearing suits.

(I know they wouldn't dress that way for a class party, but I mean this is GA, anything can happen!)

"Get on with it." the class yelled.

"Okay then, will our three hosts please enter the classroom?" Narumi asked. Then, Mikan, Natsume, and Hizashi came in. The two boys were wearing black suits, with a white collard shirt on the inside. And Mikan was wearing the black long sleeved dress from before.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" all the girls screamed. The boys in the class just stared at Mikan in shock. That is, until Natsume and Hizashi glared at them, causing them to turn away.

"Okay now class, settle down." interrupted Narumi. "I will pass the hosting over to the three in the front now. They have prepared things for you to do. Well enjoy!"

"Minna-san!" Mikan yelled.

"Hai Mikan-chan!" the class yelled in unison.

"Are you all ready?" Mikan asked.

"HAAAAAI!!!!" the class answered.

"Ok then girls, would you kindly stand up?" Hizashi asked kindly. And at once the girls rose to their feet.

"Same to you boys." Mikan said. And the same thing happened, the boys immediately rose to their feet.

"Now, girls, please line up outside the hall until we call you back in." Hizashi said.

"Hai." the girls replied as they walked out.

"Mikan-chan, Hizashi-kun, you act as if this isn't new to you." Narumi stated.

"Well that's because it isn't. Me and Hizashi-nii did this a lot at our old school." Mikan replied. "So we already now what to do."

'Hm, she spent enough time with him back then right? So why does she need to focus so much on him now?' Natsume thought.

"I see." said Narumi.

"Ok, the rest of you in here. Your job is to stand behind a girl that's special to you when they come back in. They will be put in lines so all you have to do is stand behind them." the annoyed, pissed, and bored Natsume said.

"Hai." the boys said.

"Girls back in please!" Mikan yelled. "Oh and when you get back in, please line up side-by-side." Then the girls hurried in and got into lines.

"Boys, you know what to do." Hizashi said grinning. And at once, the boys stood behind the girl that was important to them. Some girls had 1 or 2 boys behind them, some 3, some 4. But Permy had none...(hehehehe)

"Now boys, please tell the girls why you're standing behind them!" Mikan yelled out.

"Um, Well, because, uh, we're standing behind you because you're the one that we feel is most important to us!" Koko said as he sat on the desks. He didn't go behind a girl, but he knew the reason that the others were. The boys were all flushed when Koko yelled that out. The girls went into groups and started giggling and gossiping.

Yep, the girls (excluding Hotaru) and the boys didn't know why they would bother to do this activity. But it was simple really. They had planned this activity so it was easy to tell what boy was writing about which girl. And boy, did they have quite the idea now.

Although, Ruka and Hotaru didn't participate in the activity. Their excuse was that they had to go to the bathroom...awww, too bad.

"Okay, now, would all the girls com stand close to Mikan?" Hizashi asked politely.

"And all the boys, please stand close to Natsume." Mikan said.

"Hai." said the boys and girls as they went to their respective areas.

"And I will be the judge person!" Hizashi said out loud (and I mean really loud). "You see, the way this works is that each side sends a member over to the center. And I will tell you to do a certain activity, which ever one does better, their team gets a point!"

"Ok teams, please send over a member." Mikan sent out Hotaru, and Natsume sent out Ruka.

"Ok you two, your activity is to tell me who your writing your papers about." When suddenly Mikan and Natsume walked up to Hizashi and wacked him on the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Hizashi yelled.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO DEPRIVE MY BEST FRIEND OF THEIR IMPORTANT INFORMATION!" the two yelled (I know it's a bit OOC for Natsume...).

"OK, ok, then why don't you two take their places?" Hizashi asked.

"Fine." the two answered.

"Your activity is to tell me who you're writing your papers about." he said grinning madly.

"H-I-Z-A-S-H-I!" Mikan and Natsume yelled.

"Yipes..." said Hizashi as he ran out the room.

------------------------Later

Well, Hizashi learned his lesson. Not to mess with the duo when they were mad. Wait, duo? Hizashi didn't like to pair the two up together. After all, Natsume is his rival. He wouldn't want Mikan grouped with him, it's only natural right.

Well anyway, never again is Hizashi hosting at the same time with both Mikan and Natsume.

----------------------End.

Okay this chapters longer and has like fun in it!

Hope you have a great year!

Moon'sEclipse

Oh and if you're wondering where the plot kicks in, these chapters are significant to the story because it'll lead up to important events that will occur later on so, yea. REVIEW!!!


	6. Stages of Planning: Hotaru Imai

Me: Chapter 6!!!!

Natsume: It took you long enough

Me: Urusei

Natsume: No

Ruka: Moon'sEclipse does not own Gakuen Alice

Me: ENJOY THE STORY!!!

-------------------------Chapter 6:Stages of Planning: Hotaru Imai

**Hotaru's POV**

'I couldn't stop thinking about that baka yesterday. She doesn't know anything does she, and she's just so dense. She can't notice the feelings of the person that's always looking after her can she? It's nothing new to me, although she lacks common sense.

She may never notice his feelings if she continues being this dense and stupid. Let's see, how should I plan this?' Hotaru thought to herself as she took out a notebook.

Here's what Hotaru wrote on the notebook:

_Hotaru Imai Gakuen Alice_

_Plan(s) Get Mikan To Stop Being So Dense _

_Plan 1. Try telling her that Hyuuga likes her _

Then, after I wrote that down, I headed straight to Mikan's room.

"Open the door." I said quietly.

"Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Yea, now open the door" I repeated.

"Hai" she said as the door opened. I went inside her room, and saw that it was neat and clean. Surprisingly she got up early today. Funny how she's late when there _is_ class, and early when there's _no _class.

"Did you want something Hotaru-chan?" Mikan asks.

"I need to talk to you abou-

"Ne, ne ,ne, ne, ne, ne...NE!!!!!" Mikan interrupts.

"Yes?" I ask trying to remain civil and not take out my baka gun.

"Who're you going to write your paper about?" she asks.

"None of your business. Now, can I tell you what I wa-

"Come on, please?!?!?!?!?!" she begs.

"You'll find out when the paper is due." I tell her.

"Awwww, but that's too long for me to wait!!!!" Mikan complains.

"Too bad. Now as I was sayi-

"Come on!!!!"

'That's it.' I think. And that's when I take out my baka gun.

Baka baka baka baka baka baka

'Well then, back to my room' I think as I get up and leave an unconscious Mikan in her room.

Once in my room, I take the notebook out again.

_Hotaru Imai Gakuen Alice_

_Plan(s) Get Mikan To Stop Being So Dense _

_Plan 1. Try telling her that Hyuuga likes her _

_-Plan 1: Failure _

_Plan 2: Get Hyuuga to tell her he likes her _

But then I think for a while, he wouldn't do that even if I blackmail him. Erase, erase, erase. But I know who will...

_Hotaru Imai Gakuen Alice_

_Plan(s) Get Mikan To Stop Being So Dense _

_Plan 1. Try telling her that Hyuuga likes her _

_-Plan 1: Failure _

_Plan 2: Blackmail Nogi into getting Hyuuga to tell _

_him who he's writing his paper about, then get Nogi_

_to tell me who Hyuuga's writing about _

'What a great plan.' I think to myself. 'Now, off to where Nogi is.'

As I was searching for Nogi, I found an interesting scene just waiting to be sold. Nogi was in his room, cuddled with his bunny, with a kiddish blanky, and pajamas with those little kid decorations. I was going to become rich for this.

Surprisingly though, after I took the picture, Nogi woke up. He looked around and found me standing at the doorway.

"Imai?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Business, I need a favor from you." I told him.

"Continue" he said eagerly.

"I need you to convince Hyuuga, to tell you who he's writing about. Then, when you get his answer, come tell me." I stated.

"B-b-b-but, I c-c-can't do th-th-that to Na-na-na-natsume!" he stuttered.

I held up the picture of the little scene from earlier.

"IMAI!!!!!!" he yelled as he got up and tried taking the picture away from me.

"You'll get this back only if you work with me." I told him.

"Fine." he said reluctantly.

"Then, pleasure doing business with you." I said as I walked out.

"Yea... greaaaaat." I heard Nogi say as I walked away.

**Ruka's POV**

'THIS IS JUST GREAT!!!!!" I screamed in my head. 'What if Natsume finds out what I'm up to? This isn't goooood!!!!!!'

"Well, better get this over with..." I whispered to myself. "He's probably still at the sakura tree."

---------------Later...

"Ne, Natsume?" I ask as I run up to him.

"Hn." he responds. That's just his way of saying what. Currently his head is in one of his mangas.

"Well, um... who are you going to write your paper about?" I ask nervously. I get even more nervous when he looks up from his manga and raises an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asks, now directly looking at me.

"You know, just curious." I lie.

"Curious... I've heard of that excuse before..." Natsume says. (In one of the previous chapters when he tells Mikan he's just curious to know...)

"Excuse?" I ask, trying to mask the fact I know full well what he's talking about.

'This isn't working out to well. If I don't get Natsume to tell me, then I wont be able to get that picture back!' I thought.

"Well, uh, I'll tell you who I'm writing my paper about..." I tell him. 'What am I thinking?!?!?!?! I don't even know who I'm writing about...'

"Really then? Spill." Natsume replies.

"Um, it's about Imai." I blurt out. 'Oh, no, what did I just say...'

"Really? That's going to be interesting." said Natsume.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so. Now, will you tell me who you're writing about...?" I ask again.

"No." he answered me.

"Why? We had a deal right?!?!?!?" I ask.

"Well, I never agreed did I?" he replies.

"Come on... please?!?!?!?!" I start begging. 'This is so pathetic... I have to stoop so low as to beg. Well you know what, forget that picture. Natsume's my friend, I shouldn't force him to do anything. Besides, I'm used to Imai blackmai-

"HOTARU-CHAN?!?!? What'cha doing by that bush?" A voice interrupts.

"Wha-wha-what?!?!?!? IMAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yell.

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asks.

'No, no , no, no, this is not happening. Oh my god, how long was she there? How much did she hear? NOOOOOO!!!!!!' I think as I go mad.

"Ruka-pyon..." Mikan says sweat-dropping.

"Oi, Ruka." Natsume pokes at me.

After about 10 minutes, I return to normal, and sit down.

"Daijoubu, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan asks, now standing in front of me.

"H-h-hai." I stutter. "Where's I-I-Imai?" I manage to say.

"Hn, oh, she left. She said something about important business to tend to." she answers.

"I see" I reply.

"Oi, ringo gara (Apple pattern)." Natsume says.

"Pervert" she replies.

As their little argument continues, I can't help but smile. I guess, I already know who those two are going to write about. Heh, good thing I'm not that dense...

**End Ruka's POV**

**Hotaru's POV**

Well, once I returned to my room, I once again opened that book.

_Hotaru Imai Gakuen Alice_

_Plan(s) Get Mikan To Stop Being So Dense _

_Plan 1. Try telling her that Hyuuga likes her _

_-Plan 1: Failure _

_Plan 2: Blackmail Nogi into getting Hyuuga to tell _

_him who he's writing his paper about, then get Nogi _

_to tell me who Hyuuga's writing about _

_-Plan 2: Fail _

_-Plan 2: Interesting Details: _

_Nogi's going to write his paper about me, make _

_sure to blackmail him about that later... _

_Nogi didn't find out who Hyuuga is going to write his_

_paper about, blackmail him even more for that _

But at the very end of the page, there was a little reminder that Hotaru had written for herself, and it read:

_Don't forget to write my paper about Nogi, Ruka Nogi_

-----------------------------end!

Longest chapter so far!!!! YAAAAY!

Well I'm hoping you'll like this chapter and leave me reviews.

And, I wans wondering if you could see the little hints of HotaruxRuka and of MikanxNatsume... well anyway, you guys probably know who's writing about who.

So 'till the next chapter bye!


	7. Feelings That Come Together: Realization

Me: Chapter 7, yay, yeah, um, here it is...

Natsume: Cheh

Me: What

Natsume: Nothing

Me: You should get to work on your paper Natsu-kun

Natsume: Don't call me that or else

Me: But Mikan-chan called you that

Natsume: Moon'sEclipse does not own Gakuen Alice

Me: Hey, you listening to me?

Natsume: Enjoy the chapter...

Me: Fine be that way:P

---------------------------------------Chapter 7: Feelings That Come Together; Realization

**Mikan's POV**

'Eh I'm bored. That was the weirdest moment ever. And I wonder what Ruka-pyon was so freaked out for...' I thought in my head. 'And that big dumb, pervert!'

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! SO BOOOOORED!!!!!" I screamed.

"Urusei." A voice next to me said.

"Eh?" I asked.

"Hn." he replied.

'Oh yeah, my location is, uh, sakura tree, right. I must've been daydreaming.' I thought.

'Hehehehe, I always daydream. It's fuuuuuunnnnnnn!!!!!!!!! Wow, I must really be bored.'

**Natsume's POV**

'Hm, what's she so dazed about? Well, not that I care.' (Yes you do Natsu-kun!)

"Ne Natsume?" she interrupts my thinking.

"Hn." I respond.

"Why do you think that Ruka-pyon was being so, well, to put it bluntly, weird?" she asks.

"I don't know." I lie. If she found out what he was all nervous about, she'd go all crazy. Probably go up to Ruka-pyo, I mean Ruka and say congratz on all things possible, then he'd get even more embarrassed.

"Well then. Back to being bored." she replies.

"Whatever." I tell her.

'I've never noticed this until Ruka brought it up. I'm comfortable being alone with this little girl. It doesn't bug me, or so he says. Ruka also told me, that he noticed that up she came here, I never opened up to anyone other than him. I guess she's just a very comfortable person to be arou-

"Hey Natsume?" she asks, interrupting me once again.

"What is it ringo gara?" I ask. Of course, she sticks her tongue at me and then smiles.

"What did you want?" I ask again.

"Just wondering." she answers. But I can't quite make sense of what she means. She looks at me as if she knows that I don't understand her.

"Wondering what?" I ask her. Man, sometimes she's just too hard to understand.

"You know." she answers.

"No, in fact I don't." I admit, slowly losing my patience.

"I know you know. Think real hard _Natsu-kun_." She says. That's when it hit me, she called me that when she wanted to know who I was writing my paper about.

"So, you weren't able to guess who I am writing my paper about huh?" I ask her smirking.

"Well, you see, the thing is, I reall- yea I couldn't." she confesses.

'It's funny how you can think that she's so mysterious one minute, then so open-minded, as in stupid, the next.'

"And? What do you want now?" I ask with a raised eye brow.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you could give me a few more hints?" she asks in a pleading voice.

"No, I gave you a few hints before." I answer her. But then she looks at me with a puppy face and does that lip thing that just, that it just, argh! I just can't refuse her! Since when was she so damned manipulative!?!?!?!

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please Natsu-kun?" she asks in a sly voice. She realizes the tone of her voice, and quickly changes to another, but too bad for her, I already noticed.

"What do I get out of it?" I ask just out of curiosity. Yeah, right, curiosity, that excuse is getting old. (Natsume: Think of something else stupid author! Me: SHUT UP IT'S MY STORY, SO JUST GO WITH IT!)

"Well, hm... I don't know." she replies. "Got anything in mind?"

-Smirk-

"Why do you ha- I stopped her in mid sentence and clashed our lips together in a passionate kiss.

(Natsume: So you can be a good author sometimes.

Me: Of course I can! Wait hey!

Mikan: why me?!?!?!? NOOOOO! My purity!!!!!

Natsume: Hn, you know you've got the hots for me polka -smirks-

Mikan: Um, back to the story! Enjoy everyone!

Me: Don't change the subject! You're ignoring me too?!?!? You're just like Natsume!)

When we stopped for air she was wide eyed and had her fingers on her lips.

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. "Whaaaaat did you do that for?" she screamed.

"You asked me if I had anything in mind." I answer grinning.

"B-b-but you d-d-didn't event tell me wh-wh-what you had in mind!" she stutters.

"Well, you didn't say I had to tell you what was on my mind now did you?" I state.

"Well, I didn't but, well, you were supposed to know what I meant!!!! GAAAAAAAH!"

And that's when I've made up my mind, she's gone mad.

"Oi, baka. Calm down. That was both my benefit, and your hint." I say smirking as I get up. Then, I extend my hand out to her. "Now are you coming in or what? It's getting late."

**Mikan's POV**

'What's up with him today?' I think. 'It's just so strange.'

"So are you coming or what?" he says, his hand extended out to me.

"Sure." I answer. "Since when were you such a gentleman?" I tease.

"Yea, yea, whatever." he replies smiling slightly.

Then I grab his hand and we begin walking to specifically no where.

"I saw that." I tell him. Then he gets really confused and looks at me.

"Hehehe, you were smiling!" I say excitedly.

"Well, you must've been daydreaming." he says.

"No I didn't, I was daydreaming earlier when I was bored. But now isn't the time to daydream!" I explained.

"Well, whatever, I did and I repeat _**not**_ smile!" he says.

"Ok, ok, fine, you didn't. Poor little Mikan was just going crazy and was seeing illusions. Right, whatever you say."

After a few moments of silence, Natsume begins talking.

"So who're you writing your paper about?" he asks eagerly.

"Mmmmm, I don't know." I lie.

(Natsume: Wait lie, so you know who you're writing about?

Mikan: No, well, ya see, um, she made me do this! She's the author. Please just continue reading people, nothing to see here! ENJOY!

Natsume: Hey come back here!)

He seems dissatisfied by my answer. And I let a low chuckle.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing" I answer.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes. Aaaaaah, cheater!" I yell pointing a finger at him accusingly.

"What, I just said no. I couldn't have possibly known you were going to say yes." he says.

'Oh that Mr.i'msosmartIcandoanythingIwannadojustbecauseIfeellikeit!!! He makes me so angry sometimes!!!!!!!! And he's alwa-

"Anyway, you agreed. So tell me why you laughed." he interrupts my thought process

"Only because you seemed dissatisfied by my answer, nothing more, nothing less."I says straight forward.

"..."Silence.

"So who are you writing your paper about?" he asks. But this time, in a more serious tone.

"Hmm... I wonder who I'm writing my paper about. Maybe that person, no that won't do... but maybe, ah no, then what about, no not that either, so may-

"Forget it." he says, he probably lost all patience that he ever had just being around me.

"I'm writing about-

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" a voice yells from behind.

"Hizashi-nii?" I ask. Uh-oh, this is not looking good, Natsume seems well, Natsume-like, which means he's going to get angry. I run up to Hizashi and talk to him for a while leaving Natsume to watch. I know the situation doesn't look too good, but I have an idea up my sleeves.

5 mins later...

I came rushing back over to Natsume.

"Now where was I up to?" I ask.

"I don't know." he says not looking at me.

"Well, I remember. I was just going to tell you who I was writing about. But it seems your not that interested anymore."

"No, not really." he replies.

"Aw come on, stop being so grumpy. Would it make you feel better if I admitted that I was writing about you Natsu-kun?" I whisper into his ear.

"Well, it seemed to have work a bit." He says smirking.

"I thought so!" I exclaimed as I gave him a really big hug.

"Did you find out who I'm writing about yet?" he asks me.

"Mmmmm, no... sorry"

"You idiot, it's you." he says quietly, but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Hehehe, I know. Just wanted you to admit it!"

"Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaka."

--------------LE FIN!!!!

End of chapter 7! So what'd you think; horrible, nasty, disgusting, ok, good, great, wonderful, fantastic, or anything else you can think of. I'd also like to know what your favorite parts were, and which parts you liked the least. It would help me improve on my work a lot!

'Till next time, Moon'sEclipse is signin' off!


	8. The Arrival Of The Deadline!

Me: Chapter 8 peoples!!!!

Natsume: Shut up

Me: No

Natsume: ...

Me: I thought so

Natsume: Why you litt-

Me: Waaaaaaaaah!!! Mikan-chan!!!! Natsume hurt me!!!!!!!

Natsume: ...

Mikan: N-a-t-s-u-m-e!!!!!!!!!!

Natsume: Moon'sEclipse does not own Gakuen Alice (runs away from Mikan)

--------------------------------Chapter 8: The Arrival Of The Deadline!

**Ruka's POV**

'Man, oh man, what am I going to do? Did I really mean it when I said that I was going to write my paper about Imai? I mean, is she really my treasured person? Is she the most important one in my life? Am I putting all my thought int-

"Oi Ruka." I hear Natsume's voice outside my room.

"Hai?" I ask.

"Just write the stupid paper about her." he answers.

"Wha, what !How did you, I mean what, but, Natsu-

"Koko's here." he says cutting me off.

"Oh." I respond. 'Koko, if you're reading my mind I will let you know this one thing, my animals will stalk you at night, so if you don't stop, you're going to be animal food.'

"Oh, Koko says sorry, he won't do it anymore, he promises. And he will never tell anyone that you once thought that you should try to put make-up on." Natsume says nonchalantly.

"KOKO!!!!!!!" I yell. But by the time I walk up and slam the door open, he's gone. All I see on the floor is Natsume with a big bump on hi- OMG!!!!!!!

"Natsume? Daijoubu?" I ask nervously. He sits up cross legged and glares at me.

"SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!" I yell, begging for my life. He smirks, and lets out a small chuckle. Then he walks away. Then, he turns around and says "We'll see."

I get nervous for a second, and remember the chuckle he let out. It was obvious that he was just playing around. Trying to mess with my already confused mind. Which then leads me to one question... How long were he and Koko listening to my thoughts?

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yell to let out my frustration.

**Natsume's POV**

'Let's see, what should I do know? That was entertaining, but it got boring. Maybe I shou-

"ITEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Hn, so it's pandas today huh?

"Ah, Gomen Natsume!" she yells.

""Watch where you're going next time." I say as i help her get up. Yea, as if that's going to happen. She runs into me almost every day.

"Huh, yea whatever." she says dusting off her skirt.

"Well, see you later pandas" I tell her as i walk away.

"Ahhhhhh, you PERVERT!!!!!!" she screams.

Later...  


'Should i start that paper? It's 3 days until the deadline. Hn, why not give it a try.'

In Natsume's Room

'So how to start it? Hn... whatever.'

_Natsume Hyuuga _

_My Most Treasured Person_

_My most treasured person_

_is a clumsy idiot_

_not to mention she's really dense_

_and is really childish_

_She really doesn't know how to stop smiling_

_even when she's in trouble she smiles_

_but somehow those smiles are comforting_

_We may be exact opposites, but..._

_She knows how to deal with my attitude_

_And i've grown to like her_

'Okay, now what? Ah, whatever. I'm going to read my mangas.

**Hizashi's POV**

(hehehe, he hasn't been included for a while)

'Hmmmmmmmm, my paper's definitely going to be about Mikan-chan or Hotaru-chan. Grrrr... but which one?!?!?!?!'

"Ne, Hizashi-kun?!?!?!" an annoying voice asks from behind me.

"Ah, may I help you Miss Sumire?" I ask a little impatiently.

"Um, well, I was wondering. As the captain of the NATSUME FANCLUB, RUKA FANCLUB, and the newly established HIZASHI FANCLUB, I was wondering if you could tell me who your paper is going to be about." she says in that little voice that just ticks you off.

"Hn, I was wondering who I was going to write about as well. I have met plenty of wonderful girls here." I lie.

"Is that so. Well, I was wondering, may I know what your alice is?" she asks me. Hm, nobody asked me that since i came here. What the heck, it's not like i have anything to lose.

"Sure ok." I answer her. "You see, my alice is that of ice."

"Oooooooh, may i see?" she asks. God what is with this girl?

"Ah, well, okay." And i point my hand in the direction of a flower. And in an instant, it freezes.

"Oooooooh, amazing!" she shrieks.

"Ok, well bye ." I said as I walked away.

"Ok, good bye Zashi-kun!" And that's when i freeze and turn around to look back at her.

"Zashi-kun?" I ask with question marks popping out of my head.

"Yea, it's a nickname i made up for you!" she yells.

"Okaaaaay... well yea, bye."

Hizashi's Room

'Better get started! I don't want to waste any time now do I?

_Hizashi Yume_

_My Most Treasured Person_

1 Day Later...

"AAAAAAAH, THIS IS HARDER THAN I THOUGHT!!!!!!!"

**Mikan's POV**

'hehehe, assignment completed!!!!!! It's satisfactory for me, and that's all that matters!!!!!'

_Mikan Sakura_

_My Most Treasured Person_

_He's such a stubborn idiot_

_And he's reaaaaaaaallllllyyyyy mean!!!!!_

_he's always calling me names, being a pervert_

_I wonder why that is..._

_HE IRKS ME MOST OF THE TIMES!!!!!_

_But he's always making me forget about my problems_

_I guess we can call that Natsu kindness, hehehe_

_And whenever there are times where he's nice, or when he smiles_

_the jerk always denies it!!!!_

_And that jerk, my most treasured person, is the one and only Natsume Hyuuga_

'Yup, a good job if I do say so my- Wait a second, is that Hotaru-chan's paper? Why would she leave it here in the library. Well, now that i think about it, she did leave here a while ago. I wonder if she forgot it... well, to pass up an opportunity like this, no way!'

_Hotaru Imai_

_My Most Treasured Person_

_Let's see, he's a bunny boy_

_he loves animals_

_I blackmail him, for rabbits, and for my own reasons_

(Me: she does it for his attention!!

Hotaru: baka baka baka

Me: Iteeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Ruka: What's going on?

Hotaru: Nothing -snap snap-

Ruka: Man, and i'm still in my PJ's! IMAI!!!!!!)

_He loves animals_

_He's friends with Hyuuga_

_And that's it, look Narumi, when you read this, don't comment, i know it's about 5 lines about the kid, but if you complain, i will hurt you_

_-Hotaru Imai_

'Okay, Hotaru-chan really is, well, uh, interesting...hehehehe...'

-Mikan sweat-drop-

"Aaaaah! I should go rest. I'll slip Hotaru-chan's paper under her door."

**Rukas POV**

'Be strong Ruka, you can do it, I know you can. Let's get this over with'

_Ruka Nogi_

_My Most Treasured Person_

_She blackmails me!!!!_

_She hurts Sakura-san with the baka gun_

_Her last name is Imai _

(way to state the obvious Ruka)

_Her __first name rhymes with Motaru_

_She invents stuff_

_She's in love with rabbits_

_She sells photos of me for rabbits_

_And, uh, she's important to me..._

_She's a girl_

_And she's um, uh, precious to me..._

(wooooooooooow, that was... woooooooow)

'Ok, Ruka, it's done, you don't have to worry anymore it's done... okay... relax, find your happy place...'

**Hizashi's POV**

"WHYYYY?!?!?!?! WHY IS THIS SO HAAAARD!!!?!?!?!?!?!"

**Permy's POV**

_Sumire Shouda_

_My Most Treasured **People**_

_Being that i'm president of many fangirl fan clubs_

_let me state the obvious_

_1. I love Natsume_

_2. I also love Ruka_

_3. I just fell in love with Hizashi_

_so yea_

_I can't have one most important person now can I?_

_So instead..._

_I HAVE THREE!!!!_

_SO I WIIIINNNNNNNNN YAAAAAAY MEEE!!! _

**...1 day later  
**

**Hizashi's POV**

"OMG, THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE DAY UNTIL THE PAPER IS DUE!!!!!!"

---------End

Lol, this chappy was fun writing. Please review!

Hotaru: She'd enjoy it very much if you did

Natsume: But don't bother wasting your precious time review-

DON'T LISTEN TO NATSUME!!! I would like you to review... so please do!!!!!!


	9. The Oh So Dreaded Due Date

Me: Sorry for not updating in a while

Natsume: So she's sorry for not updating in TWELVE days... yea nothing wrong with that...

Me: Now lookie here Natsume, I had the three days of my state ELA, and midterms...you don't expect me to update during that now do you?

Natsume: Lame excuse

Me: LAME!!!! So what I suffered through is a joke to you?!?!?!? Ne, viewer peoples, you know how my pain feels right? Constant test after test, project after project, studying and more studying... you know how it feels right?

Hizashi: ON WITH THE STORY!!!! She's ranting on so, let the story begin. And Moon'sEclipse does not own Gakuen Alice...but I'm her OC.

Natsume: Shouldn't you start working on your paper?

Hizashi: OH CRAP!!!! IT'S DUE TODAY!!!!!!

----------------------------Chapter 9: The Oh So Dreaded Due Date

"Gooood Moooooorniiiiing class!!!!!" Narumi sung delightfully as he entered the classroom. "I will be remaining in the room until all of you share your oh so wonderful papers with me!!!!!"

"Now is anyone missing today?" Narumi asked. Then the entire class pointed to the empty seat of Hizashi Yume. "Aw, Hizashi-kun is out today? And I was really looking forward to our new students paper. Well, there's always next time to give him a make up assignment."

"You let him off the hook that easily?" Natsume asked.

"Well why not? An ill student is one who must rest in order for them to regain their strength." Narumi defended.

"You're stupid." Natsume replied.

"Okay class! Who would like tp read their paper first?" Narumi asked, ignoring Natsume's rude comment. And at once, all the fangirls raised their hands.

"Ah, Permy-san! Please go first!" Narumi said joyfully.

"Hai!" Permy replied with that annoying little voice that makes you want to strangl- I mean, that sweet little obnoxiou- ahem, she replied with her little fangirl squeal and sass voice.

"I really don't want to hear this." Natsume murmured to himself. "And I shouldn't have to." He then lit the paper on fire.

"AAAAAAH!!! HOOOOOOOT!!! IT'S HOOOOOOT!!!!" Permy yelled surprisingly.

"Aw, now I can't read my wonderful paper to you Narumi-sensei." Permy moped.

"Yay she's not going t- I mean, I'm so sorry Permy. I'll give you a make up assignment." Narumi said.

"Okay." Permy responded sadly.

"Now...who's next?" Narumi asked excitedly. This time, the hands of the fangirls did not rise. They were afraid of their 'oh so delicate' hands getting burned by Natsume's scary fire.

"Come on, one of you must want to come up here..." Narumi said.

"Nope." The class replied.

"But why not?" Narumi asked. Then all fingers pointed at Natsume.

"Oh..." Narumi said sadly.

"Then...I shall choose one of you myself." Narumi stated. "Ruka-kun, please come up and read your paper." Then every paper of every student on every desk burst into flames.

"Natsume-kun? Come here for a second." Narumi said. His eyes covered by his bangs.

"What.Do.You.Want?" Natsume asked coldly.

"AAAAAAAH, you ruined my plan!!!!! PLAN RUINER!!!!!" Narumi yelled. Then the entire class sweat dropped. "I was going to play the role of matchmaker!!!!! How mean of you to mess it up Natsume-kun!!!!!!" Then the class sweat dropped even more.

"But, I think I know who you like Natsume-kun..." Narumi said in a dark tone.

"You do now do you?" Natsume asked grimly as he lit Narumi's hat on fire.

"WAAAAAAH! Mikan-chan!!!!! Tell him to stop!!!!!!!" Then Natsume froze.

"You're asking for pandas help?" Natsume asked.

"If by pandas you mean Mikan-chan then yes." Narumi replied. Natsume took a glance at Mikan and sighed.

"Che, whatever." Natsume said bluntly. 'Oh yeah, this is just great. Koko don't read my mind or I'll burn you to a crisp.' he thought as he glared at Koko. Koko nodded and looked away in fear.

"Well then, I have no choice but to-" Natsume cut him off and hit him on the head. Then, Narumi collapsed, and then, the bell rang.

"Time to go." he told Ruka and walked away. Well, with Ruka and Mikan, and of course, Hotaru followed.

3 hours later...

"Ouch, my poor head...WAAAAAAAH NATSUME-KUN RUINED IT!!!!!!"

----------------Change of scene: The Sakura Tree

"Achoo."

"Oh my, is the almighty Natsume catching a cold?" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"You wish pandas." Natsume replied.

"Pervert." Mikan said.

"OI you two, stop flirting." Hotaru said.

"F-f-flirting?" Mikan stuttered.

"Mikan-chan, don't take it personally." Ruka laughed.

"Yea whatever." Mikan replied.

"Well, what's so wrong with flirting pandas? You are _mine_." Natsume told her, earning a rather pink blush from Mikan.

"PERVEEEEERT!!!!!"

--------------------END

Thankies to all for reviewing and supporting! I hope you enjoyed the remake of the stories! Tell me what you think.

-Ja! Moon'sEclipse

P.S. for fair warning, I may include Hizashi in some of my other GA stories to come...


End file.
